I Believe in You
by Axiom
Summary: S&S, one-shot. Bulma hears about Majin Vegeta's death.


This is a song fic and a GOOD SONG. So don't just skip the song. You gotta read that to understand and all. For very sensitive people there may be a tissue warning…

I sighed heavily as I sat down on the couch, careful to stay as far away as possible to Vegeta's spot. Anything, anything at all that had to do with him was just…unbearable. 

As soon as I felt another spasm of tears come on, I quickly turned on the radio, to keep my mind from the man that had stolen my heart, and died with it. It was a song I had never heard before, but I liked the rhythm, not to happy but not too sad, like the mood I wanted to be in. 

**__**

They ask me how I feel,

And if my love is real.

And how I know I'll make it through. 

They, they look at me and frown

They'd like to drive from this town.

They don't want me around. 

'Cuz I believe in you. 

I gasped as I listened to the words, each one hitting painfully close to home. I remembered Chichi's response to the whole "Bulma and Vegeta" thing. And Yamcha, well, I had lost a great friend in the process. It seemed as everyone just shunned my choice of heart. _Just because I believed in him._

__ ****

They show me to the door.

They say, "Don't come back no more." 

'Cuz I'm not like they want me to be. 

And I, I walk out on my own.

A thousand miles from home.

But I don't feel alone. 

'Cuz I believe in you. 

No, I don't feel alone.

'Cuz I believe in you. 

__

I remember the time where Yamcha had practically thrown me out of his house when I said I was going to have Vegeta's child. I had run off that night, feeling awful about Yamcha hating me so much, he mattered to me dearly and was a great friend. But, I knew I had made the right choice. 

****

I believe in you

Even through the tears and laughter.

I believe in you

Even though we feel apart. 

I believe in you.

Even on the morning after. 

Oh, when the dawn is nearin'

Oh, when the night is disappearin'

This feeling's still here in my heart. 

I even remember the first night I had with Vegeta. He had been so warm, so gentle. I knew then, that I would never, in a million years, regret that moment. 

****

Don't let me drift afar,

Keep me where you are.

Where I will always be renewed. 

And that which you've given me today.

Is worth more than I could pay,

No matter what they say. 

I still believe in you. 

__

So true. I still believe in him. He gave his own life for Goku. For Trunks. For me. I could never, ever repay him for that. No matter if they say he did it out of self glory or evil, I know they are wrong. I rested my head in my hands, tears dripping down and landing with a soft thud against my skin. _Kami, I hate you. _

****

I believe in you. 

When winter time turns to summer.

I believe in you 

When white turns into black. 

I believe in you

Even though I may be outnumbered. 

Oh, though the earth may shake me

Oh, though my friends forsake me

Even that couldn't make me go back.

No, never go back. 

I wouldn't change my past for the world. He was there for me. Always. Oh Kami, how I want him back. 

****

Don't let me change my heart. 

Keep me set apart 

From all the plans they do persue. 

And I, I don't mind the pain

I don't mind the driving rain.

'Cuz I know I will sustain. 

'Cuz I believe in you. 

I was surprise to have a light tap on my back and my son's blue eyes looking up at me. He crawled up into my lap and just laid there and soon I could feel his tears as well. I put my hand on his mop of lavender hair, stroking it. 

"It'll be ok Mom. Dad will come back and if he doesn't, he's always watching over us because he's the strongest fighter ever." I smiled weakly and kissed Trunks on the head, crying all the more. 

"I know he is Trunks. The best." 

**__**

I believe in you.

I believe in you. 

I believe in you… 

Ok, was that good? *sniff* Vegeta's gone. Does anyone know this song? I'll give you something if you can tell me the name and the group it's by. It's a very good song. I love it. I was listening to it and poof! there it was. Well, I hope you liked it! My first song fic. 


End file.
